


Freedom

by sarcastic_fi



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Broken Brian, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Prison, Submissive Brian, Suicidal Thoughts, post The Fast and the Furious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Fast & Furious 2001 - AU - Brian gets out of prison a changed man. he no longer values his own life or understands freedom. That is where Gabriel comes in, and the races that get him back in Dominic Toretto's universe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~DOMINIC~

The team was gone, the team that Brian Spilner aka Brian O’Connor the cop had destroyed with his attempt to gain detective status before his time, but it had been five years and Dom’s undeniable gravity had drawn in new members as well as old ones, they were once again a family. Dom was the head of the family, as always, with Mia’s new flame Ricardo Mitchell warming her bed and bringing in money and connections from his job at Gregory’s Salvage Yard. Vince was back, finished his time and earned a few more tats his attitude worse than ever but his faith in Dom and family unshakable. Leon and Letty had returned for a while, but Letty had wanted out of the criminal circuit before her name got tracked through the dirt. She’d wanted children and safety. Dom couldn’t give her those, so she headed out to New Mexico to find a man who could. Dom sincerely hoped she had found what she was looking for, Letty was a good woman and she’d make some lucky bastard an excellent wife and partner. Leon had stuck around for about a year, but without Jesse it just hadn’t been right for him. Dom heard rumours that he was teaching auto-shop to non-violent ex-cons in Alabama hoping to give them a new lease on life, and good for him if he thought he was doing something good in the world. Dom was under no illusions that the life he was living would send him anywhere but Hell. It was something he had learned to live with years ago when nightmares of that man’s bloodied beaten body haunted him every night in lock-up. Another new edition was Kate, she was a firecracker but not like Letty had been, she was passionate but not moody, a source of amusement and laughter as she flirted her way into Vince’s bed and confused the hell out of him. Poor man thought he liked the chase, turns out his prey had snagged him long before he realised what was going on. Sometimes Dom felt lonely surrounded by happy couples, not the kind of lonely that was cured by smiling at the kind of girl his momma warned him about, but he knew they were family and that was what was important deep down. Most of the time it was the guys drinking beer out on the veranda talking cars while Mia and Kate laughed at them from inside the house, making goo-goo eyes at baby clothes now that Mia was expecting. 

Life was good. But still, there was a nagging feeling at the base of Dom’s skull that told him something was missing, and it was all O’Connor’s fault.

~BRIAN~

The air seemed fresher than he remembered, purer after the recycled air he’d been breathing for the past five years locked up in a maximum security prison. Twenty hours a day spent in a small cell surrounded by metal bars and gray walls. It had been too dangerous for him to hold a prison job, so whereas some inmates earned brownie points by working in the factory or the kitchen for a few hours a day Brian had been stuck in his cell, luckily alone because Valdez ran the kitchen. Brian breathed in deep, it was suffocating and he almost wished for the stale air from prison because at least that was familiar. Everything about being out was frightening and overwhelming. He had wished every day for parole, and bore the scars from the suicide attempt he had made last year when his parole had been denied. Valdez had saved him, so to speak. Not worth training a new cocksucker, he’d explained when Brian had eventually been sent back from the infirmary. Of course, now he had freedom it wasn’t quite what he had imagined.

He was secretly proud that he lasted three weeks before calling the number that Valdez had slipped into his hand just before he left. Secretly, because he knew that really he should be ashamed that he could no longer function in normal every day society. It was only five years, but those five years had changed him completely. Valdez’s contact was another Mexican living in LA, he had contacts in the drugs and gun-running businesses but wasn’t a major player which kept him off the Feds most-wanted list, mostly he was interested in street racing which was why Valdez had been certain he’d be interesting in a trade with Brian. Usually the agreements were short term things, Valdez was a lifer since he caught his sister in bed with a black man and beat them both unconscious before setting fire to the house and leaving them to burn, so while Valdez was inside unable to sleep with women he found substitutes in men, usually young non-violent offenders who would benefit from his ‘protection’, and trained them up to be dependent on him and talented in the gay sex department. Of course non-violent young offenders didn’t typically get long sentences, so they’d leave prison and Valdez would offer them the same deal outside as in, a number for a friend of his who could hook them up with a place to stay and maybe even a job (not a legal one of course) in exchange for a blow job or more. Never before had the arrangement exceeded a week, but Gabriel Delgado had taken a shine to Brian and decided to keep him close. It bothered Brian that he hadn’t tried to fight Delgado very hard, the old him wouldn’t have cared that he had been seriously outnumbered with little chance of surviving a fight let alone escaping. But that was what five years with Valdez had done for him, tamed him, Gabriel called it. Turned out, was the prison slang. He’d never slept with a man before getting sent to prison, but Valdez had shown him the basics and praised him for being a natural so often that some days Brian truly forgot that this hadn’t been the life he chosen, that before hard cocks and strong arms holding him down there had been soft curves and warmth between a woman’s thighs. But even on days that he remembered in epic detail, it was always accompanied by the remembrance that he had wanted Dominic Toretto even while he had been bedding his sister. Maybe Gabriel’s bed was where he belonged, it had just taken prison and three guys holding him down the first time to show him the long denied truth.

Maybe.

~ DOMINIC ~

The street race had been announced an hour before, which hadn’t given Dom a lot of time to get there but he needed the cash. Despite the late announcement there were still over a hundred spectators and at least ten racers lined up hoping to see or get a piece of action. Of those ten Dom recognised seven, two were new and one was from out of town. He knew that newbies were no threat to him, he’d been racing the streets of Mexico City for three months now, but the unknown car worried him. Not enough for him to consider withdrawing from the race, he wasn’t a pussy after all.

“Hey, Miguel, what’s with the new cars? Drivers check out?” Dom asked as he drove up to the start line got out of the car and leaned against the body. 

“Relax, hermano, this is Mexico not LA. Everyone here checks out. Are you racing for cash or pink slips?” Miguel asked. Miguel was a short man, about five four on a good day, and he couldn’t race for shit even before he’d had his eye poked out by an angry drug dealer back when he had been a mule. Nowadays he earned his pay-check organising street races, taking ten percent of the winners profits unless it was a car then he asked for ten grand up front. 

“Whatever is on offer. I’ve got enough cash with me to cover any possible losses,” Dom said, what he didn’t add was that what he had on him was needed desperately for the baby. Mia had no idea he was here and if she knew she would kick his ass for risking their savings on a race, pregnancy or no.

“You won’t need it, amigo!” Miguel chortled as Dom joined the mass of people surging around the drivers as they argued over money verses pink slips and bragged needlessly. As far as Dom was concerned a brag was meaningless, it wasn’t what you said it was how you drove your car that mattered. The two newbies were local, one was a scrawny looking kid with a t-shirt three sizes too big and a pink slip in his hand that was almost definitely the only thing he owned, and the other was a distant relation to the same family that run the drug cartel that had cut out Miguel’s eye. Dom wondered how he could stand to let the man live let alone allow him in the race, but he guess not everyone had the same thirst for vengeance he did. Not everybody felt that surge of irrepressible violence when faced with someone who’d caused him or his family harm. 

The foreigner was also Hispanic, most likely Mexican although he spoke fluent American and his accent wasn’t very strong. It was possible the man had lived in America for some time, possibly even in California, before coming back across the border to either evade the law or because he had ties here. He was slick looking, a moneyed individual wearing clothes that cost more than Dom’s entire wardrobe and his sister’s, his dark hair was gelled back from a handsomely chiselled face that was marred by a livid scar running from his left cheekbone down to the centre of his neck. Someone had almost killed him. Dom hoped he wouldn’t have to wish they had finished the job. Done with watching he waded up to the man and help out his palm. “Dominic Toretto. You racing?”

The man turned to him in surprise, his eyes flashing with recognition which irked Dom since he still had no idea who the stranger was. Slowly, with an awful lot of consideration in the gesture, he reached his hand out and clasped Dom’s shaking it firmly but not cruelly. “Gabriel Delgado. I’ve heard of you, you are good. Why should I risk my car against a sure thing?” He asked.

Dom raised an eye brow at that. “Sure thing? Huh, I like those odds. But in answer to your question you should risk your car on me because otherwise you’re a pussy, and no one is a sure thing, not really,” Dom added. It was true, he was good admittedly but he didn’t win every race, there were always factors to consider and just because he hadn’t met someone who could take him down all the time didn’t mean he wouldn’t run into one sooner or later.

“A pussy? Well I can’t have my reputation going down the drain so soon. I’ve only been in town for a week. Okay, I’ll race you, or more accurately my boy will race you in my car. Is ten minutes enough for you to clear it with Miguel?” He asked.

“Sure,” Dom nodded and went to find Miguel.

“You want to race Delgado? Seriously? His boy is good, Dom, he hasn’t lost yet,” Miguel shared with him when he told him of his plans.

“Thought he was new in town, he already got himself a rep?” Dom asked.

“He’s been on the racing scene a few years now, although he never races he sponsors poor racers who need a good car, he takes 70% of the profits and they use their share to save up until they don’t need him anymore,” Miguel explained.

“What’s with the whole ‘my boy’ thing?” Dom was more curious about this stranger than he had been in a while, but it was good to check things over.

“Well, what I heard is that he likes to fuck men, and that is part of the deal as well, but don’t quote me I need this eye, I don’t need no more angry Mexicans on my back.”

“Sure thing,” Dom said and went off to prep his car for the race. That was until he saw Delgado’s car draw up, and realised who was in the front seat. “Fuck no!” Dom yelled, cutting the engine and storming out of his car over to Delgado who looked amused. Dom paid no attention to Brian as he slowly ambled over, surprisingly quiet for a man who was about to have his cover blown. “I’m not racing no cop!” He said, loud enough for only Miguel, Brian and Delgado to hear him.

Miguel looked shocked and sent worried glances from Brian to Delgado and back to Dom again. Delgado merely looked amused. “I can assure you that O’Connor is no longer with the police or any law enforcement agency.”

He sounded so sure that Dom almost believed him, but he remembered a time when he had believed Brian over his own best friend. Brian was nothing but a consummate liar. “You know this for a fact?” Dom challenged him.

“I do. I met Brian after he spent some time in prison, a good friend of mine gave him my number if he should ever need any assistance on the outside. Not everyone adjusts well to normal life after being inside,” Delgado revealed. Incredulous he looked back at Brian who hovered almost nervously on the edge of the small group. His skin was several shades paler than it had been when he’d last seen him and it was possible that a few years in lock up would do that to him, his hair was still dyed blond but it was a different shade and had grown longer, he was skinner and tenser. Dom couldn’t tell if it was just a well planned act or truth.

“I’m still not sure I believe you, and until I do I’m not racing,” Dom claimed.

Delgado nodded. “Brian, show Senor Toretto your tattoo.” It was clear this was a command, not a negotiation. Dom looked at Brian who seemed to have turned three shades paler in the last few minutes. His eyes seemed to be begging for a reprieve but reluctantly he lifted his tee, turned around and let Dom see the brand on his skin. It had been burnt into his skin, probably using a lighter and a biro, and was clearly a prison tattoo. The word it spelt out was ‘prag’, which Dom knew from his time in lock up was prison slang for ‘prison fag’, usually referring to someone who was unwilling or who traded their body for protection. Brian had been straight, as far as Dom had known, and he had been a cop so he was betting that it had been mostly un-consensual. 

“Alright. I believe you,” Dom allowed.

“Good, then you won’t mind racing then will you? Unless it is you who wishes to be called the pussy?” Delgado asked.

Dom had to laugh at that. “I’ll race,” he said.

“Perfect. Brian you may cover up now and return to the car. Miguel will start the race in just a moment,” Delgado said, doling out orders like he was used to them being followed. Dom noted how Brian had kept his shirt off until he had been given permission to replace it, which he did so eagerly before running back to his car. Dom shook his head and followed, getting in his own car.

“Ready?” Miguel shouted once their engines were both on. “Steady, go!” And they were off.

~ BRIAN ~

That Dom won was no surprise for Brian, but it did irritate him. It would mean that he would have to get in Gabriel’s good graces quickly or risk not being fed for a few days, followed by months of work on a new car to get it ready for racing. Gabriel refused to indulge Brian if it wasn’t profitable for him. And losing this car would be more than Brian was worth, he knew well.

“Congratulations, Senor Toretto, you are quiet the racer,” Gabriel said, an edge to his tone.

Dom shook hands with Gabriel in acknowledgement of the statement. “Thank you.”

“The pink slip for the car is with Miguel. Here are the keys,” he took them from Brian and handed them to Dom, who just looked at them.

“I don’t want the car,” Dom said, surprising both Brian and Gabriel.

“What do you want then?” Gabriel asked, clearly curious.

“Him,” Dom said, pointing at Brian.

Brian felt his blood freeze and his heart miss several beets. He guessed this was the end of the line, the time when Dom finally got to take his revenge on Brian for screwing up his family.

Gabriel chuckled. “He is worth a lot less to me than the car, although I will miss his mouth.” He admitted and turned to Brian, taking his chin in his hand and forcing Brian to meet Gabriel's eyes, an occurrence that rarely ever took place. “You belong to Toretto, now, Brian. Do not shame me or Valdez, understand?”

Brian nodded. He knew what was expected of him, although it was obvious that Gabriel did not know the past between Brian and Dom. If he did then he would not need to warn Brian because he would understand that Brian will soon be dead. 

“Go now, mi bello, you are free of me,” Gabriel told him, his voice full of regret at their premature parting. 

Brian was free. Free to die at Dom's hands, with no one to mourn him or even report his death. Not that anyone would find his corpse. While Brian was sure that Dom didn't take pleasure in killing and hadn't ever done so in the past, he was equally sure that Dom knew how to make sure Brian's body was never found.

With all these morbid thoughts dancing around in Brian's head, he followed Dom.

“Get in,” Dom said gruffly when they stopped next to the car Dom had just raced in. Brian opened the passenger door and climbed in, admiring the car even as he did so. Dom took a moment before he joined Brian, and all Brian could assume was that Dom was having buyers remorse, after all Gabriel's car was nothing to turn ones nose up at, kitted out with all the latest technology. Still, Brian guessed that Dom valued revenge over another ten second car. He didn't blame the man.

They drove away from the races in silence. Brian knew better than to speak without permission and besides he was pretty sure he didn't have anything to say that Dom wanted to hear. What could he tell the man? That he was sorry, that he had served his time and he'd been punished for his crimes? Nothing would satisfy Dom, he was sure of it, nothing but the feel of his wind pipe collapsing under the pressure of Dom's hands squeezing his throat. 

An hour later they were in the middle of nowhere and Dom pulled over. This was exactly the type of location in which Brian had figured that Dom would end him. No witnesses, no trace. Nothing to tie Dom to the location, and no reason for them to connect a desecrated corpse to Brian O'Connor, should his body ever be discovered.

“I don't forgive you,” was the first thing that Dom said.

The sound of his voice startled Brian, but he stayed still, unmoving waiting for the order, or the blow, to come and finish him.

“Doesn't mean I wanted you to see lock up. It can't have been easy, pretty boy like you surrounded by a thousand horny criminals. And a cop, too. Like I said, I don't forgive you, but I don't think there is anything left to do to you that would be so bad that it could make up for how you betrayed me,” Dom added, still not looking at Brian, almost like he couldn't bare to.

Brian was confused. Dom wasn't going to kill him or beat the shit out of him? What was he going to do then?

“I'm going to let you go.”

Brian was shocked enough to turn and face Dom. 

“I mean it, Brian. Get the fuck out of my car. I don't want to see you again. Like Delgado said, you're free,” Dom said.

Brian hurried to obey, practically falling out of the car in his haste. Dom leaned over and pulled the door shut, and the next thing Brian knew Dom was driving away, the car kicking up dust that stung his eyes. That was why he was crying, Brian assured himself. No other reason. After all, he was free now.

Of course there was nothing more frightening to him than the concept of total and utter freedom. What the hell was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay! I finally have some free time and wanted to update this story. Don't worry none of my WIPs are abandoned, I'm just being lazy and letting RL get in the way!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/or pressed kudos on my story. I love you all!

BRIAN

He survives, if that's what it could be called, by sleeping rough and finding food in dust bins. It isn't glamorous or even healthy but it is better than prison. At least that is what he tells himself. He considers prostitution, but it would be dangerous, he would just as likely get beaten or raped as find a customer. Besides, after being lent out in prison by Valdez he can't stand the idea of a stranger's hands on him, using him for their own needs without a care if Brian bleeds or breaks under their impatient hands. It might sound odd, Brian caring about who fucks him, especially considering the arrangement he entered with Gabriel, but that was different. Despite the casual abuse and neglect he had expected from Gabriel, he had received so much more. A bed to call his own, enough food to keep the ache away, and a car to race. Yes their had been rules, expectations and punishments but all in all it had been a relationship even if it had also been a business deal. Brian had known that he belonged to Gabriel, and that Gabriel would look after him. That had been important. Important enough to sacrifice what was left of his pride and independence after Valdez had been through with him.

Now that was all ended. Dom had been the one to end it, and Brian couldn't help but feel like that was fitting somehow. After all he'd contributed to the end of Dom's family, his way of life in America and his illegal activities. Jesse was dead, Mia was disillusioned, and Letty and Leon had both left the fold. All because of Brian.

He was at a loss now. He hadn't expected to be on his own again, independent. Prostitution was out of the question, but without a passport he couldn't leave the country or hope to get legitimate work in Mexico. Which left criminal activity. Unfortunately the only crimes that Brian had experience with were illegal racing with a bit of auto-theft thrown in, and Brian had a feeling that Dom was more than just a player in both circuits. Dom had said he didn't want to ever see Brian's face again. The best thing Brian could do was honour that one command. Everything else was just surviving.

DOMINIC

Dom came home form the race empty handed and cussing. He expected Mia to be waiting for him, all disapproval and hurt, but instead Kate was stood outside of the house, a cup of coffee in her hands and a serene expression. He was sure that was about to change.

He parked up his car and got out, being careful to stay out of throwing distance just in case Kate decided to lob the hot drink at him. He didn't think she would, but women were occasionally unpredictable and insane. Hormones or something.

“Good night for racing, Dominic?” Kate asked, arching a dark eyebrow in his direction.

“Not any better than every other night of the week,” he answered honestly. He may have hidden his attendance of the race from his makeshift family, but that didn't mean he was going to lie straight up after the fact. “You lost at straws or something?”

She smiled. “No, I volunteered to greet you. Mia was too emotional, Vince was just pissed that you didn't let him in on it, and Ric's too busy calming Mia down.”

“You wanna tell me how I'm jeopardising our safety by racing, how I'm being selfish and I need to think of mi familia?” He asked, keeping his voice low and his tone reasonable. After the night he'd had, the person he'd run into, the last thing he wanted was a fight that he couldn't win. Here he could only hurt the people he loved, and he wasn't a masochist.

“Nope. You already know all of that, Dom. What I'm gonna tell you is that you need to be careful because we all love you. I know I've not been around very long, and I'm only Vince's girlfriend, but you gave me a chance when no one else would, when they all assumed I was bad blood, that I was mala suerte,” (bad luck). 

“Oh come on, Kate. You know you're like a sister to me,” Dom groaned. It wasn't often that Kate would get heavy and emotional with him, but he guessed Mia'a pregnancy was affecting everyone, reminding them all what family was about. Taking care of one another, no matter what.

“Good, then maybe you'll listen to me when I tell you,” she took a calming breath, “take care, but don't stop doing what you love. Next time, maybe you should just tell us where you are going, so Mia doesn't spook that you've been carted off by the cops, si?” She suggested.

“Si,” he agreed easily, and accepted a hug from her.

That had gone better than expected, by far, and yet he still couldn't shake off the the tenseness that kept him from being able to relax. He's home, but he's not free.

DOMINIC – five weeks later

This time he had done it all properly. Mia knew where he was going, and he had Vince at his back which decreased the risks involved in street racing even if it could never eliminate them, but then what was life without a bit of risk? 

The night was alive with energy from all the people surrounding them, milling about in-between stationary cars as the spectators placed their bets and the competitors weighed up their competition. Dom wasn't too worried, from what he could see it was a similar crowd to his previous race and then Brian had been the only real threat to his victory. It still hurt to remember the cop, perhaps even more knowing that Brian had received punishment but not the kind that Dom had been dreaming of dishing out. He'd had no choice but to grant the man freedom and was sure he was back in the US by now, safe and sound away from temptation. Still, his gut clenched with an emotion that wasn't quite guilt and didn't come near relief whenever he thought of the other man. Honestly he did his best to put O'Connor out of his thoughts. Life was easier that way. Of course, it was easier said than done especially with Brian's old... with Delgado making his way through the crowd towards him.

“Back so soon? Looking for some monetary winnings this time?”

Dom shrugged his heavy shoulders and stared at the leaner man. “I'm just here for some racing.”

“Will you be taking the wheel or are you giving Brian a chance to get in your good graces?” Delgado asked with amusement.

“Nah, Brian's gone. Besides, I'd never let someone else race for me.”

Delgado registered the slight but seemed more offended by the first comment. “Brian's gone? You off him or something, Toretto?”

Dom glared. “I'm no murderer. I dropped him off somewhere, told him to get out of my sight. Figured there's nothing that can make us even so there's no point in making us both miserable.”

“Even? Trust me,” Delgado said, snapping his fingers and bringing his minions running towards him, “whatever he did to you, you're more than even now.”

“What's your deal?” Delgado looked genuinely furious, like Dom had just insulted him in the worst possible way and he found it more than a little irritating to be judged by this lazy fag who didn't know the first thing about what he was talking about.

For the moment Dom's question was ignored as he whispered commands to his underlings who spedd off as soon as he was done with them. Delgado then turned back to Dom and gave him his trademark ice cold glare. “You have to understand, Senor Toretto, that Brian hasn't been on his own for over five years. He's had someone with him twenty-four/seven since he was imprisoned. He lasted three weeks on his own before calling me to help him out and spent the rest of his time as my companion. He didn't eat, sleep, shit, breathe without my express opinion. When you won him, you didn't just win his pride, you won his body, his soul and his mind. By setting him free you may very well have signed his death certificate.”

“Brian's a grown man. He can look after himself,” Dom growled out, hating the way this man was talking to him. As if he knew Brian better than Dom did. 

“Correction; Brian was a grown man capable of looking after himself. Now he's an institutionalised rape victim with PTSD and zero self worth. He tried to commit suicide once, and while I'm not saying that is what happened I am prepared to bet he has done little to ensure his own survival.”

Dom dismissed Delgado, assuming he was being over dramatic. An hour later he was coming up on the finish line having left all the other racers in his rear-view mirror including the little punk that was racing Delgado's car this time. He took his winnings with pride knowing that it would make the last few months of his sister's pregnancy much easier to cope with. He was surprised to see that Delgado was no where to be seen at the end but put it out of his mind as he and Vince made their way to the after party. It was time for a celebration and some relaxation, at least for a few hours or Kate would kick his ass for getting Vince home late.

BRIAN

He'd been doing just fine. Honestly. After five lonely weeks of roaming Mexico he'd managed to avoid the cops, keep his legs closed and stay alive on scraps. Sometimes if he found a car worth stealing, weighing up remuneration verses risk, he'd take it to Ramos who stripped the car and gave him a little bit of cash and a place to crash until his generosity ran out. Still, he wasn't sure how much longer he could do it for without losing what was left of his mind. It wasn't the lack of sustenance or the sleep deprivation that were getting to him.

It was the loneliness.

For the first time ever he found himself missing Valdez. Missing Gabriel had been a given, the man had treated him well considering and they'd been close in a way that no one could be inside a prison. Valdez had been his rapist, his tormentor, his protector but never had Brian mistaken their deal for what it was; one man controlling Brian's desperation.

Of course, really he missed Dom. But that was nothing new. Ever since he'd met the man he'd been drawn in to his charisma, his sense of family and loyalty. He'd wanting nothing but to belong to Dom in any and every way and even Mia had known it. The fact that both of them had been straight didn't matter, and now even less so since Brian understood how a straight man can find sexual pleasure with another man without his own sexuality being called into question. Many macho straight guys had been sucked off by Brian, and some of them had even been permitted to fuck him in the ass. As long as Brian was bottoming then they could remain without slander. It was only Brian who was a fag, even when he'd been forced into that position by circumstance and fear. Not that it bothered him now.

Dom had let him go – wished him gone was more like it. All Brian could do was obey that order and hope that somewhere in the universe the scales of justice were being balanced by his dedication to that one simple command. He couldn't bare to think this was all for nothing. This was all that he had.

Until he was found again.

DELGADO

Gabriel loved to fuck men. He knew that many people had a problem with this but he had established enough of a reputation that for the most part no one gave him much shit about it. That had been his dream as a teenager; to be able to fuck pretty young men openly and have people too afraid to say anything about it. For the most part he treated his conquests well, fed them, rehabilitated them, helped them find employment and let them go when they were ready. Maybe they never slept with another man after him, maybe they turned to prostitution to pay the bills – whatever, it really didn't bother him.

Brian O'Connor had been different.

Not because he was prettier or sexier than any of the other toys he'd fucked in the past. He came from Valdez, like many (but not all) of his conquests did. That meant he was already broken, which made controlling him easy, almost too easy. Very quickly Gabriel had seen just how broken the man was, not just his spirit but his personality and every coping mechanism he had was gone. He was little more than a play thing, a pet.

Pity blossomed into affection and Gabriel had found himself offering Brian a deal like no one else. He could stay for longer, but he had to obey Gabriel's every single command. Brian had agreed quickly, although Gabriel had cautioned him to think long and hard about accepting such an offer because Gabriel wasn't going to change his ways and become some loving boyfriend. He would own Brian, possess him, much the way Valdez had. All Gabriel had promised him was that he would never deprive him of water or sleep, that he would never allowed him to eat less than once a week and he would never pass him around like a party favour. After a week of thought Brian had still agreed and the arrangement had served them well until Dominic Toretto had come along.

Gabriel had known the name. He'd heard Brian moan it once in his sleep and woken the man instantly to kick him out of his bed, forcing him to sleep on the floor that night, and had one of his minion's research everything he could about Toretto. When he'd found he was in Mexico Gabriel figured it wouldn't be long before they met and relished the idea of showing him exactly what he lost.

He hadn't believed Toretto to be stupid.

Gabriel had been annoyed at having to hand over Brian to Dom, but the car had been worth more to him and honestly he imagined that Toretto's presence in his life would perhaps bring Brian's former self back to life. It had been a good deal all round. Except he hadn't counted on Dominic's complete and utter idiocy. All someone had to do was spend five minutes talking to Brian to realise that something was wrong with the man. He lacked the desire to live his life and therefore could do little more than merely survive on his own, and probably not even for very long.

Gabriel was surprised, but very pleased, when his right hand man Gomez called to tell him that Brian had been located alive. Now all he had to do was convince the pretty little ex-cop that it wasn't his fault that Dominic Toretto didn't want him, and then he could pay a visit to Toretto to make him take responsibility for the mistakes he'd made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the longest wait - babadada! here is chapter three. It's lengthy and has a development so I feel proud. It's never seen a beta, like all of my work, so sorry about that but I hope it is worthy. Please read! Thanks guys.

~BRIAN~

The sound of a scream. Darkness. The taste of unidentifiable meat, texture sitting heavy against his tongue. Ejaculate drying on his thighs. A slap, sharp and stinging. The crack of his ribs when the boot made impact. Fuck, that really hurt. Oh god, that last one was real.

The nightmare ended and Brian's eyelids flew open. The light was bright, almost as painful as trying to breathe after that kick was. Almost. He blinked up at a heavy set local man who swore at him in colourful Mexican. It had nothing to do with sucking cock or taking it up the ass, which Brian appreciated. The was something in there about his mother being a whore but since Brian had never known his mom he couldn't find the emotion to feel angry at the comment. Mostly the swearing was too fast and Brian's pigeon Mexican wasn't advanced enough to translate.

“I said get the fuck up, you piece of shit.”

Brian got up, but found that standing straight was too painful so he hunched his back and wrapped an arm around his injury. He waited, unsure of what the stranger wanted. Was it only to kick him to the ground again? If his intention was to start a fight then he couldn't have picked a worse target, Brian was more likely to allow himself to become a piñata than fight back. Maybe he would die from the wounds this man could no doubt inflict. Then Brian's trail would truly be at an end and he could finally rest. No more decisions or struggles. Peace. God, he almost welcomed it. Almost. 

“Hueles a mierda,” the man gagged, stepping closer to Brian seemingly against his own will. Brian understood that one and yeah, he guessed he did smell like shit but he hadn't showered in nearly two weeks and there had been no rain to ease the putrid stench his body was omitting. Personally he couldn't smell it any more, but he could tell it was bad from the way people started to hold their breath whenever they were downwind. “You have things?” 

Brian shook his head. He had nothing to steal, this man was wasting his time. Brian wished he would either hurry up and hit him or leave. His head was woolly from lack of food and he wanted to lie back down and surrender to the ache until he passed out. Talking, holding a conversation, it took more effort than Brian had to give.

“You recognise me?” The man asked, and it was only then that Brian realised he hadn't looked up far enough to meet his eyes. He was still exhibiting the submissive behaviour that Valez had bred in him and Gabriel had cultivated. Brian didn't care enough about the identity of the man to break the habit now, so he just shook his head, eyes darting around the dusty ground in from of him.

“Cabron!” The man cussed softly. “Gabriel sent me.”

Brian flinched. The words hurt like the lick of a knife along his inner forearm. Gabriel wasn't looking for him. Gabriel had thrown him away like a piece of trash. It was okay though, Brian knew he was worth nothing and now nothing was all that he was. He would survive, and maybe one day he would find a reason to live or a place to lie down and welcome the inevitable. 

“Did you hear me, pendejo?”

Brian shook his head, not in denial but in hopes it would clear his mind. He was starting to think he was hallucinating this whole situation. It was a bit like a dream, Gabriel sending someone to rescue him from the street and bring him back home. Unless... unless this man was here to finish Dom's job and kill him? That, Brian realised, was slightly more realistic. 

“Please,” he croaked the word out from chapped lips. “Por favor, just kill me or leave me alone.”

“I'm not here to kill you, you're not worth the jail time pendejo. No, Gabriel had ordered me to collect you, that's all I know. Are you going to get into the car on your own or do I need to drag you?” The man sounded dubious, as if he did not trust that Brian was capable of getting himself into the car. Brian took a step and his leg became like jelly. Perhaps the stranger was right to doubt him.

“Cabron! I'm going to ask for double for your sorry ass,” an arm wrapped itself around Brian's waist and aided him to the back of a large off-roader, black with the cliqued tinted windows. Brian didn't want to pass out, but every bump in the road was jarring and somewhere along the way he succumbed to the welcoming dark. By the time he woke up he was in a bed, the room around him dim enough to force patience as he took his time to recognise the features as Gabriel's guest bedroom. He'd been banished here as a punishment before, but the floor had been his bed in the empty room. Gabriel had an art to keeping a person under his control and one aspect was knowing exactly how to hurt them the most, and Brian had always hated being ignored and abandoned. He wasn't being ignored now, though; Gabriel sat in the plush arm chair across the room from the bed.

“I was unsure if you would wake again,” Gabriel admitted.

Brian hadn't been asked a direct question so he kept quiet. It was a survival technique. “There is a glass of water next to you and some cold meats, please partake.”

Brian did as instructed. The meat was salty but mostly unflavoured, a rarity for Gabriel's kitchen but he assumed it had been a precaution against his stomach rejecting more flavoursome foods. He was not unused to the effect of starvation. The water slid down his throat and left him aching for more but he dared not ask. It felt like a dream and he was all too used to dreams becoming nightmares.

“It's time to rest some more. I will ensure that there is more water and something substantial here for when you next wake,” Gabriel dismissed him.

Brian could not let Gabriel abandon him without answering one question, even if it hurt him to go against his training. “Why am I here?”

Gabriel stopped at the door. “I will not have my possessions treated with such disregard, even if you stopped being mine.”

It was not an answer as such, but it satisfied Brian's overwrought mind enough that he was obeying the previous command within minutes of Gabriel closing the door behind himself. 

 

::

~ DOMINIC ~ 

Dom hadn't had any intention of seeking out Delgado again, but he figured they'd probably run into each other at the races. Despite how his family felt about his dangerous hobby he knew he wasn't ready to leave the cars and the NOS behind. Settling down, living the quiet life, it felt too much like giving up, so when he heard about a race on Thursday night in the desert just outside of town he knew he had to be there. The usual wannabes were present and Dom's eyes skipped over the neon coloured cars with spoilers that screamed they were trying too hard and came to rest on a sleek piece of work with a glow to it that suggested NOS. He was not surprised to find Gabriel Delgado leaning impudently against the beautiful paintwork. Dom turned to Miguel and handed him three grand. 

“Oh no, my friend. This is not a race for you. Tonight I only accept amateurs, makes it more interesting for those placing bets if no one is a sure thing. Besides, hermano, you are spoken for.”

“Who's interested?”

“The only other serious player in town, of course. Your last meeting sparked off some pretty hardcore rumours, something about a cop or maybe a prison feud. Eh, I don't pay rumours no attention but what I do know is that Delgado handed me five times what you did to ensure you don't race tonight.”

Dom felt his face darken and his fists curl. Someone trying to reign him in, it was a bad move. He stalked over to Delgado trying to ignore the cat-got-his-cream expression the man wore.

“You got a problem with me?” He shouted in Delgado's face. The men around him reached for barely concealed weapons but Delgado's hand went in the air and they all relaxed.

“I do, and you're going to get in the car and find out exactly why.”

“Trust me, that is the last thing I'm gonna do.”

“You're going to do it, Mr Toretto, or I'm going to make it my business to turn up to every since one of these street races and hand Miguel double your buy-in. The man might be your friend but he's not going to turn down free money.”

Dom's blood began to boil and his voice became deadly quiet. “Don't waste your money on a bluff, Delgado, two or three races and you'll get bored of haemorrhaging money.”

“I think I can spare the cash. Can you?” Gabriel gave Dom a once over that reeked of superiority. 

“Fuck you.”

“I thought not. I'm a patient man, Toretto, but I don't like to waste my time. Get in the car now or I'll ensure you don't race for the next month before I offer you this opportunity again.”

Opportunity, fuck, like this slick bastard was doing him a favour. Dom was so angry he wanted to spit, and e certainly wanted to punch. But he wasn't stupid, Lompoc had taught him the worth of thinking twice before he let his hot head act. It wasn't one against one, equal match that would probably be, Delgado had six men to back him up and at least three of them were armed with guns. He wasn't going to die tonight, however waiting a month to race might just kill him so he settled on glaring and raised his hands above his shoulders in a universal gesture of peace. Gabriel drove them back to his mansion. Dom would bet his Charger that the water bill cost more per month than Dom's family home had been brought for. Crime did pay, but not for Dom. 

The conversation resumed only once Dom was shown inside the white fortress. He's been shot down several times in the car when he'd tried to get some answers out of Delgado but he wasn't waiting anymore.

“What is this about?”

“Brian.”

“Seriously? You're sore because I took your little fuck toy away?”

“I allowed you to take him, I just has no idea you would throw him in the garbage so quickly, like you have no idea of his worth.”

“He's not worth anything to me,” Dom said flatly. 

“You hate him that much that you wouldn't even do him the honour of killing him yourself?” Gabriel asked. He sounded mildly curious, like he was trying to understand a math problem, but his eyes were smouldering coals of anger, the kind Dominic was more than familiar with. He couldn't get a read on this guy, he acted like Brian was nothing to him but the idea that Dom felt the same way was enough to have him pointing guns and staring him down.

“You have a strange idea of honour,” he observed.

“I have a code,” Gabriel corrected him. Dom remembered Mia telling him something, that Brian had once told her his respect for Dom had come from his strong code. He wondered if that was why Brian had allowed himself to become indebted to this man.

“I didn't want to kill Brian. I wanted to forgive him. I couldn't forgive the man who killed my father, and I think about the price of that every day. I think I owe him more.” Owed his father's memory, owed the man who paid the price for Dom's rage, hell he might even owe it to Brian.

“Tell me something, Dominic, why do you imagine Brian was in my company?”

“He owed you money, I guess.” Dom couldn't really imagine Brian as the money borrowing kind, but it could have been a car. That was how it had started with Dom, at least from Dom's perspective. A ten second car.

“He owed me more than cash, more than goods. I do not know what kind of a man that Brian was before prison, but during his incarceration he became something else. They managed to break him in ways that the person you once knew would not have thought possible. Perhaps even you, a survivor of prison, could not predict the cruelties visited upon Brian.”

“He's alive, that's what counts with prison. Surviving just means you get to leave on your own two feet, not in a body bag.”

Gabriel smiled and it reminded Dom of a shark. “I would call you naïve but I have a feeling it is merely the ignorance of the strong. You entered prison with a reputation and the muscle to back it up. Being a cop already had him at a disadvantage and after they broke Brian's legs he had no way of overpowering them.”

Dom had seen Brian take on Vince, without hesitation or remorse. He's used his legs even to punch, his frame was lean not built for muscles but he'd toned his body and his strength came from throwing his entire body into the punch, using his legs as a weapon. He couldn't envision Brian being able to put up much of a fight without them.

“I think it's time to put our cards on the table no?” Delgado said, surprising Dom. “Gomez, have him brought in.” One of the silent shadows left the room and Dom had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't enjoy it when the man came back.

“Get who?”

Delgado didn't deign to answer. He filled a glass tumbler up with amber liquid and offered Dom the cup. Dom shot him a look that questioned who many brain cells he had and Gabriel gulped the drink down himself. Dom was about to open his mouth, or close his fists, and demand answers when the door opened and the last person Dom would have expected to see fell through them.

 

~ BRIAN ~ 

“Apologise to Dominic,” Gabriel announced baldly. 

“You think an 'I'm a sorry' is going to make things better?” Dom asked, incredulous.

Gabriel smiled and Brian shivered. He wasn't cold, he was scared to his bones. “He doesn't use his mouth to speak,” Gabriel sounded amused, but his eyes were cold. “Brian, show Dom how you earn forgiveness.”

If Brian had a knife he may have resorted to suicide, or fighting his way out. To go where, he had no idea, but surely there must be a better version of events than this one? Maybe somewhere there was an alternate reality where Brian had met Dom again as an equal, and he hadn't begged for forgiveness on his knees like a whore, he'd given Dom a reason to trust him again. Unfortunately Brian had to live in this reality. He crawled across the polished stone floor of Gabriel's reception room to Dom's feet, where he paused. Everyone was waiting on him, Gabriel was waiting for him to take the next step and Dom was frozen as his brain raced to catch up to what he was seeing in front of him.

“I betrayed you,” Brian croaked out, the words escaped like vomiting needles. He leaned down to the ground and pressed a humiliating kiss on the top of Dom's left shoe. When he lifted his head he found that speaking was easier. He had become the lowest of the low in front of the man he had longed to belong to before he knew what belonging was. “I put your family at risk, broke it apart. I'm not asking for forgiveness, my actions were inexcusable. I have been punished, but I accept any punishment you want to deal out personally. I accept your authority over me, completely.”

A sense of peace washed over Brian. He felt calmer and more content than he had since the race that had lost him his right to be Gabriel's. There was an acceptance within himself, that if he could not earn back Dom's good graces then he was not worthy of them, of life even itself.

“What exactly are you hoping to get out of this?” Dom growled. Brian was confused, until he realised that Dom was speaking to Gabriel. He sat back on his heels, eyes lowered, and waited to be addressed. 

“You.”

Brian couldn't help his reaction as his gaze jerked away from the floor to stare at Gabriel in shock.

“Sorry, I don't swing that way,” Dom said dryly.

“Of course not, that would by why you are half hard with Brian on his knees. Not that I blame you, he's hard to resist. However, that was not what I meant, after all you are hardly my type.”

“Not broke enough?” 

“Not submissive enough.”

“There is a difference between being naturally submissive and being beaten into passivity.”

“Semantics, not that I disagree. You're straying from the point. It is exactly your... fight that I require. You are an A class driver. Your record indicates you operate on the wrong side of the law and that makes you exactly the kind of driver I need.”

“What for?”

“Oh, a few things. Don't look so against the idea, Dom, I promise the things I will ask of you aren't anything you haven't already done before for kicks. This time it could help your family.”

“Leave my family out of this.”

“How can I? They are your motivation for everything, si, and I do want you motivated to accept my offer.”

“Threats aren't a good move, Delgado.”

“No, I don't believe they would be. Luckily for you I plan on offering incentives. Your family are living on the edge of town, afraid of making waves because they are still running. I can make it so that they need not worry about repercussions from their past haunting them. I can give you the money to make their lives easier and provide protection from mistakes. Here,” he handed Dom a key. It dangled on a long chain in front of Brian's eyes. Dom made not move to accept it.

Gabriel sighed. “You are making this very hard, Mr Toretto. It is a key to a condo. It has everything a man like you could want, privacy and access, a beautiful view and a state of the art garage attached. It's yours,” he said, and when Dom made no move he looped the chain over Brian's neck. The key hit his heart on the way down, the weight was surprising and unfamiliar but just as with his previous collars there was the familiar juxtaposition of confinement and comfort.

“And if I refuse?”

“I have no use for Brian, I am not a man who can pretend he does not know something when he does.”

“You don't know anything.

“I suspect, and what I suspect means that Brian isn't going to be useful anymore. It's not his fault,” Gabriel added, a firmness to his voice that reassured Brian even though he hated that he still needed that from Gabriel. “But that doesn't change my mind.”

“You're saying you'll kill him if I don't take the job?”

“You are very morbid, Toretto. No, his death doesn't benefit me. There are other ways of disposing of damaged property. One man's junk...”

“Another man's treasure?”

“At auction Brian would certainly earn me a penny as pretty as he himself is.”

Brian wanted to jump up from the floor, to say no and take back his own fate but years of training had destroyed his ability to act without permission. He promised himself that if that happened, if he became nothing more than chattel to be sold to the highest bidder, he would continue with his plan for self-annihilation. A razor blade, some pills, a fast car... something.

“You can't treat people like things.”

“Oh I assure you I can, and I can make them grateful for the privilege. You can of course treat Brian however you want to once you take delivery of him, but like a car he is a responsibility. You wouldn't abandon a perfectly tuned car at the side of the road for just anyone to crash into, would you?”

“He's not a car.”

“It's an analogy, I thought you would appreciate it. Do we have a deal Mr Toretto?”

“What if I want to walk? Not now, I mean in like six weeks or a year?”

“We renegotiate. I do not intend for you to owe me your life.”

“No, you intend for Brian to owe me his.”

“Doesn't he already?”

“I need time.”

“You can have twenty four hours.”

Dom nodded and took a step away from Brian. Brian wanted to close that gap, beg the man not to leave him here to Gabriel's strange mercies. If only Dom would give Brian a sign that he was wanted then he could forget about killing himself, he could start to remember what the point of living was again. He just needed Dom to give him that. Please.

“I'm afraid I must insist that you make use of one of the spare rooms while you make your decision.” Two of Gabriel's hired men flanked Dom.

“It doesn't cost you anything if I take off, so why the hostage situation?” Dom asked, his voice tight and his muscles tighter. He was ready to fight his way out of the situation. It was how he reacted to the idea of anyone trying to take his freedom away. Brian was his opposite in this respect, he would always self-sabotage rather than fight his way out. He hadn't always been that way, but he did feel that it was a lesson learned from his mother.

“You don't get to take the easy road, Dominic. I want you to spend twenty four hours staring at the consequence of your actions and then you can make an informed decision. You chose to take Brian instead of the car, now it's time to understand what you were choosing. For the next twenty four hours I will be repossessing Brian.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all for your support! You guy are the best! I love writing this story but it's so dark and painful that sometimes I struggle with inspiration. Its thanks you to all that this new chapter comes. Hope you like it!

~ DOMINIC ~

Morning greeted Dom with a headache. He opened his eyes to light streaming in through the open window, lighting the bedroom with a soft glow. It was a beautiful room, something he'd not had the mindset to appreciate last night, with gold trim and forest green edgings. This place was a palace compared to the hovel he and his team had been living in since seeking refuge in Mexico. He would still take his childhood home in LA over it, poor air quality and all.

Dom showered in a bathroom that made his own seem like outdoor plumbing, and dressed in last nights jeans and a white shirt over his wife-beater. He'd never removed the silver cross that reminded him of who he used to be, who Letty had thought he was able to become. He carried his ghosts with him.

The house was still quiet when he emerged from his room, but he had a feeling everyone was awake all the same. He made his way to the entry hallway thanks to his good sense of direction, an instinct that had been an asset both in racing and in prison where all the corridors looked identical. From there a manservant, a fucking manservant! - showed him to the 'morning' room, a glass room on the side of the building that was warm and elegant, with small table in the centre where Delgado sat smugly enjoying his espresso and fruit. To his right sat Brian. Dom stood dead in his tracks.

“What the hell is this?” He asked flatly, muscled tensed with fury.

Delgado didn't even glance at the spectacle to his right. 

“Breakfast. Would you like to join us?”

“Us? The way I see it only one of you is eating here.”

Delgado lifted his gaze from the speared mango and shot him a cold look. “I assure you he has been fed.”

“Did you water him, too?”

“He isn't a pet, Mr Toretto, I am well aware of the responsibilities involved. Are you?”

“I can't understand why a man would condemn me for giving Brian freedom when you seem so intent to take it away.”

“Freedom has many meanings, don't get caught up in your own definition of the word.”

“Where I'm from freedom includes the freedom of speech.”

“If Brian has something to say he is more than capable of doing so,” Delgado said with an edge that Dom sensed had nothing to do with him. Brian, knelt on the floor with a ball-gag firmly lodged in his mouth, shifted slightly at the remark but remained otherwise unmoved. Delgado glared at him.

“He's not as tame as he looks, Dominic, I assure you.”

“You'll have to forgive me if I don't feel reassured.”

Delgado looked at his Rolex and sighed. “He has another ten minutes before a rest but I guess it cannot be helped.” His hands moved and Dom tensed, but all Delgado did was unfasten the buckle that rested behind Brian's head, and he removed the gag with more care than Dom would have thought the man was capable of.

“Well?” Delgado said sharply as Brian massaged his own jaw, cluing Dom into the fact he'd not been in bondage. Brian could have removed the gag himself... why he didn't was suddenly of interest to him despite his own personal vow to leave Brian in the past where he belonged. “Is there anything you would like to say?”

Brian closed his mouth and stared ahead at a place that didn't exist outside of his own mind. 

“Nothing? Not even a thank you to Dominic for giving you this unscheduled break?”

“No. If his thanks is anything like his apologies he can keep it,” Dom interjected quickly. Brian flinched.

“Oh, this thanks is much more... satisfying,” Delgado promised, with an unsubtle palm to the crotch. 

“I told you I'm not gay.”

Delgado raised an eyebrow. “Do you have to be, to enjoy a warm mouth around your cock? You wouldn't be the first, Mr Toretto, I promise you.”

Dom had nothing to say to that. He wasn't one to overly protest an issue. He knew what he was and what he wanted, he'd said it once and he was prepared to stick by his words. Delgado was just a filthy animal.

“Nothing to say? A common element in this story, I see. How about you Brian? Changed your mind yet? You can end this all with a few honest words.”

“Put it back in.” Dom stared at Brian in shock.

Delgado did not hesitate to comply. “It's not like you to take the easy option, Brian,” he chided as the fastening was completed. Brian looked down. It could have been seen as an act of submission but Dom had seen enough to know that wasn't what was going on here. He had less than twelve hours to figure out what was going on before making a decision that would effect all of their lives.

 

~ BRIAN ~ 

The easy way? Brian closed his eyes and let the shame overtake him. It was still shocking how easy it was to be comforted by such a disturbing emotion but his life had not been kind enough to allow him another recourse. But he had to take some of the responsibility too. After all, if he hadn't been guilty of taking the easy option then he would never have ended up kneeling on the floor for a man who thought of him as nothing more than a set of holes to use.

His list of sins started when he had been in junior high. He could have tried harder in school, he wasn't a stupid kid, but he'd been angry and afraid of sticking out like a sore thumb. Instead he'd gotten into trouble, which in tern had gotten him into juvey where he'd met Roman Pierce. He would never be able to understand why Roman had looked out for him, but Brian knew even then that it had been the easy thing to do; to let Roman be his protector. That was the first time he'd become a bitch to survive. Not that anything had happened. Roman was straight as a nail, more so than even Dom. That one time that... well, Roman hadn't been hard and Brian had been humiliated at his suggestion. He'd begged Roman not to tell anyone and had put it to the back of his mind. Another act of cowardice.

Joining the police force had seemed like the hard option back when all his options had been hard, but later he would realise he was fooling himself. It was just play acting taken to the extreme. No wonder he never fit in. No wonder no one missed him when he had been sent down. In prison... in prison he had told himself there was only one option. Without a Roman there to save him... but he knew there were other ways to survive in prison. Protective custody... gang membership, fighting every day on your own... Of course, a true testament of how gutless he truly was could be found in the eyes of Delgado. Their whole relationship was Brian opting out of making the hard decisions. The easiest route of all had been to surrender to Delgado, let him make decisions about when Brian ate, slept, what he wore, when he got to speak.... It was cruel of Gabriel to taunt him with that remark.

“So, coffee? Toast? Mango?” Delgado offered.

“I can't,” Dom said shortly before the sound of retreating footsteps filled his ears. “I lost my appetite.”

Delgado crunched down on slice of toast and finished his breakfast. Brian tuned him out, his own mind whirring with the days events, his self-imposed gag seemed ineffective in calming him this time. He was so caught up in the thump-thump-tump of his heart beat that the hand wrapped around his throat shocked him, causing him to cry out around the gag which only released a slew of drool onto his captor's hands.

“You have the ability to affect this outcome!” Delgado snarled into his ear. “I suggest you do something or you'll end up in a place that will make you miss Valdez's companionship.”

Brian felt the cold stirring of fear pump through his veins. Gabriel pushed him to the floor and walked off, his shoes clipping against the cool stone tiles until there was no sound and Brian released the breath he had been holding.  
Maybe this was his chance to not take the easy option. Letting himself be consumed by darkness was easier, as appalling as it sounded. He'd been there, done that, survived. Perhaps this time he wouldn't survive, but with no one to miss him he wasn't sure he was strong enough to care. Like on the streets, it would be another case of waiting for something to have an effect on him great enough to take hold. 

What Brian should do was case that effect himself.

 

~ DOMINIC ~

The knock didn't surprise him. After all he had less than an hour left to make his mind up and he'd been avoiding both Delgado and O'Conner for the entire time. What did surprise him was that it was Brian standing on the other side of the door.

Brian was now free of the obscene gag, his face flushed with an energy that had been missing since they'd run into each other at the race, starting this whole débâcle.

“Can I come in?” Brian asked, with a lick of his lips. Nervous. He had yet to meet Dom's eyes so Dom stood like a wall waiting for more. For something. He didn't get it, Brian simply grew frustrated with his silence and pushed past him into the bedroom.

“What do you want, O'Conner?” Dom asked, his tone icy. 

“Are you going to leave me here?” Brian asked, his words practically tumbling over each other. Now that was unexpected. This was a different man to the one who had allowed himself to starve on the streets, surely. The real question, however, was 'was this a different man to the one who had been gagged and humiliated on his knees'. Although Dom thought maybe the answer didn't really make any difference.

“I don't owe you anything.”

“That's not what I'm asking.”

“Why should I?”

“Because of what he offered you. I know it goes against your pride but its a good opportunity. Think about your family, Dom.”

“Fuck you!” Dom roared, a controlled rage in his voice. “How dare you of all people talk about my family. Mine. You nearly destroyed us. Jesse's gone, Vince is scarred-”

“No, don't pin that all on me. Jesse died because of the Trans. They killed him! Vince is scarred because of the heist. I know I hurt all of you, I know that I put you in this position but there is nothing I ca-” Brian stopped suddenly, and seemed to be replaced by someone else. Someone not angry, not impassioned. Someone capable of kneeling.

“Please don't leave me here, Dom. Take the deal, ignore me... or... don't,” he said, with an unfamiliar look in his blue eyes. He walked towards Dom with confidence but a foot in front of him he dropped, elegant and provocative. His knees became his mode of transportation and he swayed his way to Dom until his breath was warming Dom's cock. It was obvious what was happening. Brian popped open the button with suspicious ease and tugged the trousers down, taking Dom's pants with them. Dom was hard. Really hard. He barely had time to process what that meant before a warm mouth was closing over his length and the urge to thrust in overwhelmed him. Dom grabbed Brian's ridiculous bright blond curls roughly pulling so their roots begged for relief. Brian didn't stop, sucking harder and working his tongue along a vein. Dom seemed frozen, every instinct he had aching to pull Brian off of him and throw him to the floor. His hands had other ideas though, and they kept their cruel hold on Brian while Dom started shallow thrusts. It didn't take long before he was coming. Brian held his mouth open and relaxed his throat but Dom finally found the momentum to push him away, but only for the satisfaction of painting his face with thick ropes of cum. Brian just sat there and took it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god - thank you all for your comments! I know this has been a long time coming but its literally thanks to all the incredible things you put in the comments that I have written this chapter. It's nice to feel inspired again, so thank you! - and I can't wait to write the next chapter!

~ DOMINIC ~

Dominic regained his senses, what little he apparently had, and flinched away from Brian as he yanked his trousers back into place. Dom was disgusted at the warm satisfaction that surged inside of him at the sight before him; Brian was the perfect picture of homosexual debauchery. Dom had done that to Brian, and Brian was inviting him to do it – and more – any time he wanted with no repercussions, no judgement, no consequences. It was a heady thought and blood tried to rush into Dom's dick but he wasn't a teenager any more and thankfully that stopped more than a twitch easily hidden by the material of his trousers. He couldn't let these thoughts affect his decision. Fuck Brian for trying to influence him. Fuck him.

Brian must have seen something in his eyes, some kind of fire and rage, because he paled underneath the milk of Dom's cum and Dom's name emerged from a cock torn throat hoarse and almost as sexual as the act. Dom threw a nearby blanket at Brian's face. “Clean yourself up – you're disgusting,” he snarled and left without waiting for the shame to settle on Brian's cum-soaked features. A good thing, perhaps, it may have shocked him more when no such emotion appeared. 

Dom slammed the door closed behind him and stormed away from the room. His thoughts racing in unbreakable circles. He wanted to punch a wall. He wanted to punch Brian. He wanted to fuck Brian. Two of those things were possible, although equally as self destructive as the third option, an option he would never take because he wasn't weak like that. Brian would never make him weak like that. It seemed almost obvious that Dom should reject the job so as never to be put in this situation ever again, however the only way he could see a future was in accepting this deal. His life wasn't meant for clean living. He'd been making bad choices ever since Kenny Linder's car hit his dad's on the race tracks and it was far too late to pretend that taking the high road would make a difference in how his life turned out. Gabriel wasn't wrong in that this could help his family. Dom would take the little house near the sea with it's impressive garage and live the life he always wanted while Mia, Vince and the others could keep their noses out of the dirt and be safe. If Brian was the price then Dom guessed he was willing to pay. With that in mind he went in search of Delgado, reminding himself that no matter how smug the bastard would look that punching your 'boss' was never a good investment.

 

~ BRIAN ~

Brian wiped his face, ignoring the twinge of guilt at the waste as Dom's cum soaked into the knit of the blanket, and rose on shaky knees to head to the bathroom. He had really done it, and what was even more shocking was that he lived to tell the tale. Not that he would ever tell anyone about this. He was blond, not stupid, and he'd lived through enough prison abuse to know what would happen if you opened your mouth. This was something that Brian could admit only in the confused aftermath that he had always wanted from Dominic, even before he had wanted this from anyone. Prison hadn't changed him in every way, after all. It was more than a shame that Dom didn't want this too, that Brian had had to beg and cajole and manipulate his way into Dominic's primitive needs, but not wanting it and not growing to desire it were two very different things. Brian had seen men enter prison playing the straight macho man and cave within a month, turning out some young pretty thing because they were bored, because they were horny, because they were despairing... that look of utter disgust that hounded them afterwards often accompanied violence, but it never seemed to stop them from coming back for more. Brian wondered if Dom would be the same, or if he would simply avail himself of more appropriate outlets – like fucking pussy and beating on Brian – or if once you had a taste of what it was like to hold true power over another man there was no going back. For Brian the opposite seemed to be true; once he'd had a taste of what it felt like to be under the protection of another man, even one who beat him, raped him, degraded him, made him hurt in all the ways he hadn't been able to imagine before, he couldn't go back. That was why he'd crawled into Gabriel's life, why he'd not strived for survival or basked in his so called freedom when Dom had cast him aside, why he fought now to remain under Dom's control even when Dom didn't want this, hadn't wanted this...

What Dom wanted right now, other than to turn back the clock, was for Brian to shower. He raised gracefully from the floor, a lesson learned at Gabriel's feet, and made his way into the shower room. He turned the water on and hesitated before stepping underneath. He wanted to keep Dom's scent on him, to feel marked and owned and wanted even if it had just been for a moment in the heat of the carnal act, but he'd been told to clean himself and he would. Brian scrubbed his body a pretty pink and allowed the lemon sour soap to flavour him. His hand paused near his genitals and he thought about stroking, about sliding his hand around himself until he swelled and spilt. There had been consequences for such an action under Gabriel's care, the man had wanted to own every aspect of Brian's body even when it became obvious he would never own his soul. Dom, on the other hand, could easily have Brian's soul if only he'd let himself. It was his already, really, but you had to claim something to own it, other wise it was just lingering trash. Dom hadn't claimed him, not even with the act of painting his face with his cum, and he doubted the other man would think of Brian's own primitive needs but in his own mind his cock did not belong to him, it lacked autonomy, just like Brian. 

 

~ DELGADO ~

“Do you want any of his stuff?” Delgado asked as the ink dried on the lease to Dominic's new condo.

“Stuff?”

“Brian lived with me for almost a year. He comes with... accessories.”

“Things you brought?”

“Things I brought for him,” Delgado said, and he could see in Dom's eyes that there was no difference for him in the sentences. He could respect that, this understanding of belonging and owning, but he had his hesitations on how this would reflect in the upkeep of Brian. He was honestly surprised at himself for his concern. Usually when he let go of his things he didn't over-think their futures like this, let alone play such a contrived role in securing one. “Come, see. I think you'll understand.”

Delgado led Dominic to a suite of rooms next to his own. They joined through an en-suite bathroom that was bigger than the prison cell that Brian had lived in. The room on the other side was not Brian's, although he had spent an inordinate amount of time in there. Delgado smiled at the completely blank look on Dominic's face as he surveyed the chrome fixtures and leather adornments. It was not so much as a dungeon or a playroom as a training room and as such seemed reminiscent of a gym, with the practical things all in reach. Delgado opened a sliding door to reveal a built in wardrobe complete with the tools of Brian's retraining after prison had eroded all but his desire to survive, and Brian did have that desire despite the fact it was sometimes buried underneath shame and defeat and an overwhelming anxiety that segued into depression. If he hadn't wanted to survive then nothing Delgado had offered him would have appealed enough to subject himself to this room for. 

“The fuck would I want with that shit?” Dom asked, his voice rough with something other than disgust. Gabriel could tell, he could always tell.

“These?” He asked, caressing a pleated whip. “You're going to need them to keep him in line. While he seems suitably broken, I assure you with time he'll test you and only then will you understand.”

“Understand what?”

Gabriel smiled with his canines. “Until then...” he opened the drawers below. “Take anything you aren't willing to provide for him. He hasn't any money himself, please keep that in mind.”

Dom looked bored as he took in a small selection of designer boxers, two t-shirts and some jeans. The bare necessities. Brian had so often spent his time naked in this house, but every so often he would be called upon to demonstrate his worth and racing required clothing. A shame, but none the less true.

“He'll be fine.” The words were flat but Delgado understood the meaning behind them just fine. Perhaps there was some hope for the man after all?

“Fine. Then I believe you are free to leave, with your property of course.”

“What about the house?”

Gabriel smiled, it must have hurt the man to bring it up, like asking for a favour. “It's yours. All you need to do is sign. The address and key is inside the car waiting out front for you.”

Dom accepted the keyring and turned away without a thank you. Rude, but Gabriel was sure the rewards of their alliance would more than make up for any unpleasantness. 

 

 

~ DOMINIC ~

“Rules,” Dom barked he swung the heavy wooden door open. Brian jumped up from whatever position he had been in on the floor. Dom tried his best not to notice but Brian more often than not slipped into the slave like kneeling position even when no one was there to tell him to do so, or worse, to notice he had. “You do as I say when I say it, no fucking questions. You have zero contact with anyone without my say so, I might be satisfied that you're no longer a cop any more doesn't mean I trust you not to betray me and mine. And most important of all? Don't ever fucking touch me again.”

Brian nodded with the quickness that implied fear rather than agreement. They didn't always mean the same thing. Still, Dom had fists to reinforce any message not sunk home and a simmering rage that indicated a short journey from disobedience to bruised and bloody. 

“We're leaving,” Dom said, when he had his temper under control and his few scattered belongings gathered.

Brian rose from the ground like a flower opening and Dom wondered how much practise it took to master that movement. He didn't understand Delgado, sure keep a pretty mouth around for fucking it served a purpose that even Dom could relate to even if it left him with a knot in his stomach, but what was with the finger feeding? The padded leather cuffs? The kneeling and elegance? God damned accessories! Brian would do as he was told or he would find another benefactor, simple as, and judging by the fervour with which he'd begged not two hours ago Dom would bet on obedience over a bid for independence. It made Dom's life harder, for sure, but the price he paid for his family's freedom was always going to be high.

Dom strode out of the house, not running certainly but in no way lingering either, and he never once looked behind him to check if O'Conner was following. In his gut he knew he was. Outside in the bright sunlight sat a large four wheel vehicle, nothing that Dom would race and he couldn't imagine why Delgado had gifted the four wheeler to him. Perhaps the route he was going demanded it?

Behind him Brian's breath caught.

“Get in,” Dom commanded, when they had both been frozen in the shadow of the car for longer than he liked.

Brian shuffled around the car and opened the back passenger door. “It's locked,” he called out.

Dom frowned. Was Brian more muddled in the head than he'd guessed? He was literally standing there with the door open, it couldn't be locked. Dom made his way around the car and stopped dead.

The reason for the obscene size of the car became obvious now that Brian had the door open. The back of the car was gutted, there were no seats, instead there was a metal cage big enough for a large dog – or a human – with a padlock. It couldn't be seen through the tinted windows and was outfitted with a water bottle and a blanket for long journeys. He glanced at the keyring he'd been handed and saw a smaller silver key that would fit perfectly in the padlock. 

Dom slammed the door shut. “Get in the front of the car, Brian.”

Dom barely waited long enough for his orders to be followed before he was kicking the gas pedal into action and they tore out of there, leaving behind a cloud of dust. They were on the road for an hour before Dom could even speak, the only sounds were of the car racing to its destination and the SatNav guiding them there.

“What the fuck did they do to you, O'Conner?” Dom asked. It was one thing for him to consent to the sexual activities, even the ones that made Dom want to punch a wall like behind hand fed or gagged, but then to willingly lock himself into a cage...? 

Brian stared out at the horizon, silent for long enough that Dom started to doubt he'd get an answer. Until, “Everything. And... and nothing.”

Dom shook his head. He couldn't refute that, couldn't argue it because he didn't understand it. There were too many things making his head feel empty and he didn't like the role reversal, where he felt like the buster trying to learn the rules of the game on his feet. What made it worse was that he didn't even want to learn to play this game.

“We're nearly where we need to be,” Brian said when the SatNav churned out another direction.

“No,” Dom disagreed. “What we are is a long way from home.”


End file.
